Kurohyou: Ryu ga Gotoku Shinsho
Kurohyō: Ryū ga Gotoku Shinshō (クロヒョウ 龍が如く新章, lit "Black Panther: Like a Dragon New Chapter") is a game developed by Syn Sophia (formerly AKI Corporation) and published by Sega exclusively for the Sony PlayStation Portable as a spin-off of Sega's Yakuza series. The game was announced on April 21, 2010 in Famitsu, and released exclusively in Japan on September 22, 2010. Kurohyō spawned a live-action adaptation that aired on Tokyo Broadcasting System from October 5 to December 21, 2010, as well as a 3-volume manga series by Yusuke Asada released in December 2010. A sequel, Kurohyō 2: Ryū ga Gotoku Ashura hen, was released on March 22, 2012. Gameplay Unlike previous Yakuza titles, combat in Kurohyō is more focused around one-on-one brawling, similar to AKI Corporation's earlier title, Def Jam: Fight For NY. During fights, the camera will focus on one opponent at a time, though other enemies can still attack. Once defeated, certain enemies can be recruited for use in the game's online multiplayer. Attacking drains stamina, indicated by Tatsuya's breathing, which can leave him winded for a moment when empty. Apart from overall health, Tatsuya's various limbs (head, torso, arms, and legs) can also be injured and even broken, requiring hospital visits or certain items to heal. Free-roaming exploration in Kurohyō is similar to Yakuza and Yakuza 2, using transitions between fixed camera angles to explore Kamurocho. The player can enjoy side activities like hostess clubs, karaoke, or casino games, as well as do part-time jobs for cash. In addition to random encounters, the player may also encounter police officers, who will initiate a foot chase. Story scenes in Kurohyō employ animated motion comics with voice acting, rather than in-engine cutscenes. Plot On September 22, 2010, street punk Tatsuya Ukyo attempts to rob the Chinese mafia while posing as a Tojo Clan enforcer, but accidentally kills a Tojo Clan yakuza, Naoki Toda, during his escape. He is caught and brought before Toda's patriarch, Ryutaro Kuki, who introduces him to Dragon Heat, an underground fighting circuit where spectators bet on the victor. Kuki gives Tatsuya an ultimatum: earn his freedom by winning ten consecutive matches there, or be handed over to the police for murder. With no alternative, Tatsuya enters Dragon Heat. In between matches, Tatsuya begins stumbles upon clues that Toda may still be alive. In addition to surviving Dragon Heat's gauntlet of ever-stronger opponents, he must also find a way to prove his innocence and unravel a yakuza conspiracy within the Tojo Clan connected to a crime fifteen years in the past. Main characters *Tatsuya Ukyo (右京龍也) *Amamiya Taizan (雨宮泰山) *Saki Kudo (工藤沙紀) *Ryutaro Kuki (九鬼隆太郎) Other characters *Aramaki Tsuyoshi (荒巻 毅) *Yurika (由理香) *Chiaki (千秋) *Sai no Hanaya (サイの花屋) *Tejima Yuu (手島　優) *Hoshi Aya (星あや) *Nakamura Ann (中村アン) Chapters There are 10 chapters in this game: *Chapter 1: Mark of Murder *Chapter 2: The Strongest Proof *Chapter 3: Meaning of Violence *Chapter 4: A Fugitive *Chapter 5: The Price of Suspicion *Chapter 6: A Wall That Stands *Chapter 7: Fifteen Years Ago *Chapter 8: The Secret of 10 Consecutive Wins *Chapter 9: Identity of the Insider *Chapter 10: The Place of Truth Gallery 10788721734_ebb8ae15aa_h.jpg tumblr_m7h5pnb4bn1rsl35ao2_1280.jpg Xa41z7hf2sr4.png 8-100P61KH1.png kurohyou hat.jpg|Kurohyo merchandise img58224779.jpg|Kurohyo merchandise o0320024010835949553.png|Promotional alcoholic beverages 51t01kNDLOL.jpg ryu noodles 4.jpg|Promotional noodles 002 (1).jpg 004.jpg 003.jpg 001 (1).jpg Navigation Category:Games Category:PlayStation Portable Category:Spin-Offs